1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method, apparatus and computer-readable storage medium for use in determining whether printing was successful.
2. Description of the Related Art
Printers are well known, including printers that utilize sensors for various functions. In some instances, printing does not occur despite the execution of a print command due to an error, interference with the print processing or some other reason.